Always and Forever
by abcdefghijadee
Summary: James and Lily are best friends. How can they not be? They are destined for each other, right? Wrong. Well, that’s what Lily thinks. James has been in love with her since, well, forever. She’s positive that it’s never going to be. But James is determined
1. Chapter 1

Summary: James and Lily are best friends. How can they not be? They are destined for each other, right? Wrong. Well, that's what Lily thinks. James has been in love with her since, well, forever. She's positive that it's never going to be. But James is determined to change that…

**A/N: Jade here! I'm not too great with titles and such so don't be surprised if the titles of everything suck…just continue reading )**

Disclaimer: I own nothing…so back off thank you very much!

Chapter One: The Beginning of a _Wonderful_ Summer

"AH! JAMES HAROLD POTTER, GET YOUR BIG BUTT BACK HERE!"

Yep, that's me. Lily Evans. Right about now, I'm going nuts because James just poured a bucket of water on me. A bucket of _cold_ water, mind you. Ugh, I'm _so_ going to get that kid.

"Gosh Lily, must you get so defensive?" James said as he ran his hand through his messy hair. He tends to do that a lot. He used to do it just so it looked like he just got off his broom. But now it's become a habit of his.

"Defensive?" I started. "I'm sorry. Let me apologize for SCREAMING AT YOU FOR POURING A BUCKET OF COLD WATER ON ME AT," I looked over at the digital clock on the table next to my bed, "AT 7 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING? ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?" At this point I'm off my bed screaming the hell out of James. Sigh…

"Actually, I think you got it all wrong. I'm Sirius, he's James."

"Oh no," I said as I slowly turned towards the voice coming from the door. "Not him" I continued.

"Oh, c'mon Lily dear, you know your just so _ecstatic_ to see me" Sirius said as he leaned against my doorframe and smirked at how wet I was.

"Sirius, do you even know what ecstatic means?" James said as he gave Sirius a look that said _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you_.

"No, but I heard Remus use it before," Sirius muttered as the smirk was wiped off his face.

"Someone called?" Remus walked into my room casually but I could tell that he was trying to hide his heavy breaths.

"What took _you_ so long, Moony?" James asked as he grinned at Remus' form.

"You guys kinda, sorta, well I don't know…LEFT ME!" Remus said. "I got lost!"

"Sorry that you couldn't keep up Moony," Sirius said as he was obviously over the whole ecstatic conversation.

"Alright, does _somebody _want to explain what's going on here? Why am I soaking wet at 7 in the morning?" I asked as I turned my attention to James. "You do realize that school ended a week ago. This means that I shouldn't be awake at this hour. It's almost illegal to wake up this early when there is no school." I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for an answer. "Well?" I asked as I began tapping my foot against the floor.

"Well, if you must know, we missed you Lily dear," James said as he put on his Marauder smile. He _was_ famous for it. "And we haven't seen you since we got off the Hogwarts Express. And so, we figured we give our little friend Lily a visit"

"I told them no," Remus said. He was now sitting on my computer chair. "I told them it was way too early and that you would get mad. But they didn't listen…"

"See that?" I said. "This, this is a boy with some sense"

I think it's only fair if I explain everything here. Well, as you know, I'm Lily Evans. And annoying number one is James Potter. Well, it's not fair that I call him annoying. James Potter is, in fact, my best friend, along with the other dodo birds. He has been, actually, since first year. Professor McGonagall paired us up the second day of classes and ever since then, he hasn't stopped getting on my nerves. But somewhere along the line, we've become best friends and closer than ever. We've had our little speed bumps like everyone. Like the time where he tried fighting my battle with Snape. No, you see, I fight my own battles. But James really didn't get that through his thick head…

**_1st Year_**

"_I don't understand it. Why would they allow filthy little mudbloods in this school in the first place? The whole idea just makes me sick" Severus Snape said to a group of other Slytherins. Lily Evans was on her way to the Great Hall for dinner when she was stopped by the group of Slytherins._

"_Severus, move out of my way" Lily said as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get her way past them._

"_What…the little Lily Evans is too scared to talk back? Now there's a shocker!" Snape said._

"_I said, move" Lily said, now through clenched teeth._

"_Now, don't you tell me what to do, mudbl-"_

_Before Snape could even finish his sentence, a hex was sent his way and he was thrown up against a wall._

"_Don't you dare," James Potter said as he ran towards the now fallen Snape, "call her that."_

"_Ah, the famous Potter coming to rescue the mudbl-" and again was Snape thrown against the same wall._

"_If I were you, I would watch your back" James said as he walked away. "Come on Lily."_

_James continued to walk, not bothering to wait for Lily. He was obviously ticked off and Lily could see that. She jogged up to catch up with him._

"_James," Lily said. There was no reply. "James!" Lily said a little bit more loudly. Yet, still no answer. "JAMES!" Lily yelled as she went to stand in front of James._

"_What?" He asked annoyed._

"_You don't need to fight Snape for me. I can handle Snape fine on my own." _

"_Well it didn't look like that to me" James muttered._

"_I don't handle my problems with violence, James!" Lily said, now annoyed as well._

"_Lily, you don't understand. People like Snape mean to hurt you." _

"_What do you mean people like Snape?" Lily snapped._

"_I mean people that are out to get muggle borns and-and" James was at a loss of words._

"_James, I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." And with that, Lily walked towards the Great Hall, leaving James standing there to stare at her as she departed._

Although James was an annoying, self-centered, conceited piece of crap, I saw through all of that and I found a warm, kind, and loving person. You just need to dig really, really, really…REALLY deep to find all of that. And well, James has his moments. No other girl knows James like I do. All they see is some god…go figure…

Annoying number two is Sirius Black. And this time, I mean it when I say annoying. Sirius is the kind of guy who you love one minute and you just want to kill the next. It's complicated. But, being friends with James comes with Sirius and Remus. Being friends with one Marauder _requires_ being friends with the others. Well, being friends with Remus wasn't a HUGE loss. Remus and I have become quite close also. It's kind of like James and me, but without the constant yelling and the constant feeling of me wanting to kill him.

Now, back to this little…whatever you want to call it…

"Oh c'mon Lilykins," Sirius said as I cringed at the sound of my nickname, "Jamesie-poo here only wanted to see his beloved and betrothed!" Sirius slapped James on the back and James gave him a death glare.

"Sirius, you really have to shut up," I said as turned to look at my wet bed. "Now do you really think the bucket of water was necessary?"

"Well…no" James said as he looked at Lily guiltily. "But it adds a GREAT dramatic affect, don't you think?" James smirked.

"Haha, very funny, now let me change."

"Alright" Sirius said as he sat on my bed and stared at me.

"You perverted jerk…GET OUT!" I yelled as I pushed Sirius out the door. Remus was already out at 'let me change'.

After I kicked Sirius out, I turned to James.

"Well?"

"Oh right" James quickly scrambled towards the door.

I just shook my head and scoffed. _God, their really annoying…_

This is only the beginning to my...wonderful summer…

**A/N: Should I continue? It sounds boring, yea, but I felt like it needed some kind of introduction…it'll get more interesting later on…should I go on or not? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…so back off thank you very much!

Summary: James and Lily are best friends. How can they not be? They are destined for each other, right? Wrong. Well, that's what Lily thinks. James has been in love with her since, well, forever. She's positive that it's never going to be. But James is determined to change that…

**A/N: I got a total of three reviews…**

**Bogloshi: Hehe, thanks for the great review!**

**Lbeen393: Thanks for the advice Lizzie dear! I heart you dearly!**

**JPx3LE: What can I say…wonderful review from my bestest friend! **

Chapter Two: The Unexpected Encounter

_**Previously…**_

"_You perverted jerk…GET OUT!" I yelled as I pushed Sirius out the door. Remus was already out at 'let me change'. _

_After I kicked Sirius out, I turned to James._

"_Well?"_

"_Oh right" James quickly scrambled towards the door._

_I just shook my head and scoffed. _God, their really annoying…

_This is only the beginning to my...wonderful summer…_

After Lily finished getting dressed, she went downstairs to find Sirius, James, and Remus practically _in_ her fridge.

"Because of you three, I'm going to go broke," Lily said.

The three heads popped out and they each had something in their mouths. But as they saw Lily, their mouths were open so wide that the food fell from their mouths. **(A/N: Hehe…I know…pretty cheesy. Just go with it…)**

Lily had on Daisy Duke Shorts (it was a hot day okay?) and a yellow halter top. Her hair was up in a messy bun and to tell the truth, she looked pretty hot.

Lily scoffed at the three boys and walked towards the refrigerator. She leaned over them and reached for the orange juice. As she took the carton out, she took her free hand and closed each of their mouths. **(A/N: Haha, Theresa, I would so put the scene where they run to the bathroom. But…it's like stealing…lol)**

James was the first to recover. "Whoa, Lily, you clean up nice," he said. Lily rolled her eyes as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the orange juice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lily said. James smirked.

"So, Lily, where's the Mr. and Mrs.?" Sirius said as he leaned against the counter with a turkey sandwich hanging from his mouth.

"They left before I even returned home from Hogwarts. They went to Barbados with Petunia." Lily said.

"They went without you?" Remus said as his head finally emerged from the fridge. Lily shrugged.

"Yea, they do it every year." Lily said. Lily showed no emotion but inside she was crying a thousand tears. Her family wasn't the kind of family that people like James had. Ever since her letter from Hogwarts arrived, her family has been treating her differently. Petunia, of course, thought Lily as a know-it-all and a freak. Her parents thought of her as a disgrace to the Evans family.

James stared at Lily as she gulped down the remaining of her orange juice. He has sympathy in his eyes and Lily saw it when she looked at him.

"James, really, it's fine" she said as she placed the glass in the sink. "I'm used to it"

James looked down to hide his sadness for Lily and thought about how horrible her family really was.

"So," Lily said to break the ice, "What do you guys have planned for today?"

"Well Lilykins," Sirius said, "We came here to see if you wanted to come back to James' house for a little dip in his humungo pool!" Lily laughed and said,

"Okay, but lets walk to the park first. It's a really nice day."

"Okay" James said. "But that requires for us to…stop…eating…" He looked down at the food that was in his hands.

"Haha, you'll get over it" Lily said as she put all the food on the table. She grabbed his hands and led him to the door with Remus close behind. Sirius stuffed the remaining of his sandwich into his mouth and ran after the group.

"It really is a beautiful day today isn't it" Lily said. Her arm was looped with James' and her head was resting against his shoulder. All the while, James was blushing and Remus and Sirius were behind them smirking at how tense James looked.

"Yea (ha) a (ha) beautiful (ha) day (ha)" Sirius managed to say. Lily let go of James (yes he was disappointed hehe) and turned around to glare at Sirius.

"What's so funny?" she said coldly.

"Nothing" Remus said as he immediately stopped laughing and nudged Sirius. But he continued to laugh as he didn't get the hint. Lily stopped walking and turned fully towards Sirius. She picked up her hand and

WHACK!

"Owwww! Lily! What was that for?" Sirius yelled as he rubbed his cheek with the new hand print on it.

"For being an INSENSITIVE PRICK!" Lily said before storming away towards the park that was now right in front of them. James shook his head at Sirius and followed Lily. Remus was giving Sirius a look that seemed to say _you idiot_.

"What?" Sirius said as he looked up at Remus. Remus just smirked and followed James and Lily.

James caught up to Lily and grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked into James' hazel eyes. They were so full of concern, so full of…

What Lily saw was quickly replaced with curiosity, as he was staring at something behind her. Lily turned around and whispered,

"Oh no…"

"Lily, no time no see," said the boy as he neared the two. By this time, Sirius and Remus were behind James and Lily and they were curious to find out who this boy was, as was James.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome and about the same height as James. He wore a blue and white plaid, button-down shirt and jeans. _Huh,_ James thought, _prep_.

"Eric," Lily said through clenched teeth. **(A/N: Sound familiar Theresa and Lizzie?)** Eric is Lily's ex-boyfriend. They were almost the most perfect couple **(Note how I say 'almost'…they can't be perfect because James and Lily are…duh!) **and everything between them were going great. But Eric decided to go on and kiss the neighborhood slut, Casey Bloomer. Oh, she was bloomed alright. Everything about her was…well…developed. Eric's pathetic excuse was that he thought they had "broken up". Lily hasn't spoken to him since. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't take a stroll through the town park anymore?" Eric grinned but it was soon wiped off his face after he saw James, who was still holding Lily's arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Lily?" Eric said as he nodded towards James.

"This is James, my," Lily stopped for a moment and then said, "My boyfriend." There was a sharp intake of air heard from behind Lily and then sudden coughs. Sirius had gasped too fast and started to cough excessively.

"E-excuse me?" Eric said, obviously surprised.

"You heard me, my boyfriend" Lily then took her hand and entwined it with James'. James was speechless and was now staring at Lily like she had just grown another head.

"Why, the little Lily Evans has found herself a boyfriend. For some _strange_ reason, I don't believe you," Eric said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest,

Lily began to turn as red as her hair, not from embarrassment, but from anger. How DARE he say that! He doesn't know her, not anymore! Without thinking, Lily took her hand from James' grasp and put both of her hands onto his face. She kissed James hard and long and when Lily was satisfied, she broke away from James. She turned to Eric and smirked then she walked away. But before she stormed off, she showed Eric the finger that would make Minerva McGonagall faint.

To James, that kiss was the best moment of his life. To Lily, it was just getting her ex-boyfriend back for his rude remark. Soon, he snapped out of his trance and followed Lily, who was heading back towards her house. But before he did that, he had to drag Sirius and Remus with him who was staring at the spot where Lily had just kissed James.

"Um," James started, "What was that? Not that I was complaining or anything…"

Lily rolled her eyes and told the three boys who Eric was. And they were shocked…to say the least…

"WHAT?" James shouted. "Lily, you had a boyfriend before?"

"What, do you guys think I'm prude?" Lily asked. From their expressions, Lily could tell that the answer was…yes…

"We're sorry, Lily. It's just that…" James was at a loss of words.

"Uh huh…whatever…" Lily said as she stormed off towards her house. James looked at the others and they all just shrugged.

"Hey, James, you think that," Sirius began to fidget in his spot, "That it's that time of…month…"

James stood there with a confused look on his face when finally, realization dawned to him.

"No…" he said as he turned to look at Sirius. Sirius just continued to stare at him. "No!" James yelled once more and then he went to follow Lily.

**A/N: Short…I know…boring…I know…Review please. I need a lot of suggestions. So feel free. Anyways, I just want to let people know (mainly Theresa and Lizzie) that Lily isn't based on me or anything. I just added Eric in there because he was getting on my nerves about something and I needed to get back at him. I know, a pretty lame way, but it got him pretty pissed off when he saw it! Hehe…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are really awesome…Anon, Whitelight72, and Pure 'n'White. 

**I'm planning on abandoning this story…yep…LOL. Well, I didn't have many reviewers. But I have a really great idea for another story. So look out for it you guys. I'm going on vacation with some friends so I wont be here to update anyways. But look out for my next story, which I will start when I'm on vacation.**

**Thanks people! Summer Oh Six is gonna be _WILD!_ Have fun and don't get too crazy…wait, no scratch that. GO CRAZY! WHOOOT! **


End file.
